


蜘蛛的妙用

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spiders
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans不会说自己害怕蜘蛛。它们自然有自己该待的地方。<br/>但这个地方该死的绝对不是他男朋友的腿上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蜘蛛的妙用

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collected Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Chris Evans不会说自己害怕蜘蛛。倒不是说他不喜欢它们。它们还好啦。它们只是在那里而已。他算是一个喜欢户外活动的人，外面当然会有蜘蛛；他深入地思考了一下自然、平衡和各物种之间的联系。

蜘蛛的腿滑溜溜的、爬起来不会发出声音，它们的动作也该死的快，它们可以在睡梦中杀掉一个人，只需要那么一点点毒液，根本提防不了这个——

但这也不意味着他害怕蜘蛛。说真的。他不怕。

蜘蛛还好啦。它们自然有自己该待的地方。

但这个地方该死的绝对不是他男朋友的腿上。

他恍恍惚惚地又走了神，分了一些心思在媒体发布会上——到了现在，他都可以边做梦边回答大部分问题了——但主要的注意力还是集中在欣赏Sebastian健壮的大腿肌肉上，那一路到膝盖的曲线，带着一种结实、小雄马般新鲜莽撞的气息。Sebastian是他的男朋友。他现在可以这么说了，可以这么想，可以在心里这么甜蜜地享受着。

好吧。应该说算是吧。他们当然做了所有男朋友和男朋友之间会做的事。他们在后台相互支持，帮对方度过恐慌发作或飞行恐惧。他们会因为一个愚蠢的笑话一起大笑，在晚间脱口秀的大庭广众之下帮对方按摩后背。他们非常幸福地睡在一起：用各种可能的方法愉快地探究摸索令人兴奋的身体各个部位的那种睡在一起。Chris从没觉得像现在这么快乐。

只除了一件事。

少了那么一件事。

那几个没说的字。那几个一直在Chris嘴边盘旋，却从没说出口的单词，每时每刻都在他的唇边纠结。Sebastian从没有要求更多。他从没有索要Chris的爱。就只是纯粹的轻松享乐，偶尔上上床，在片场和卡拉OK吧调皮捣蛋。但从来没有在公众场合干什么，从来没承认过什么。

现在，那有一只蜘蛛。

现在，有一只该死的蜘蛛在Sebastian Stan的腿上，Chris知道北美的大部分品种，但他对中国的蜘蛛可不了解，如果这是一只邪恶的中国蜘蛛怎么办？那是一只红色的蜘蛛，蜘蛛可以有这种颜色吗——

他做了个挥打的动作，没有讲话。

Sebastian低头朝那看去。然后他整张脸都亮了起来。Chris开始嫉妒那只邪恶的中国红蜘蛛了。

“哦，”Sebastian说，“我这里有个小家伙......”然后他该死的还伸出一只手去把那只蜘蛛哄到了他的手指上。

Sebastian Stan就是一个迪士尼公主，他也许马上就要不由自主地和一只毒蜘蛛开始二重唱了，Chris意识到自己有多么幸运，让这么一个美好的存在甘愿在他们的厨房里给他做鸡肉鳄梨三明治，用他那双长腿在床上缠在Chris的腰上。而让他心跳加速的另一个更重要的原因是，他的男朋友同样连一丝自卫意识都没有。

“Sebastian的腿上有一只红色的蜘蛛。”Chris用他自以为很镇定的声音开口道，因为其他人都没有意识到这个的严重性。Seb可能会死。Seb可能会被这只放射性变异蜘蛛咬上一口，然后就在台上，就死在他身边。

但是就目前为止，Seb还好好地活在那里，他现在正有些担忧地看着他。因为他们现在还在台上，还对着摄像机，Chris吸了一口气，开了个玩笑：“Sebastian要变成蜘蛛侠了......”

这个笑话很差劲，但Seb还是接了过去。“哦，这是Tom Holland！”蜘蛛在他的手上爬着。那是只不大的蜘蛛。但它的外表可能会骗人，这可能正是它的伎俩。Chris还是瞪着它。

主持人说了些什么。Anthony Mackie也跟着说了几句。Chris还在看那只蜘蛛。没有蜘蛛可以伤害Seb。

他很希望那东西赶紧离开他身上。活着离开，正如他之前思考到的关于自然和生命的平衡以及人文关怀。他只是希望这自然的一部分能不要在他们的周围徘徊了。

Sebastian开了一个蚁人的玩笑，动了动手，看着他的新朋友在探索着他的皮肤。Chris试着用他瞪视的力量把那东西从他手上弄走。

Seb看了他一眼。匆匆忙忙地把那蜘蛛放在了他椅子的把手上。Chris眨了眨眼睛。他表现得没有那么明显吧，他有吗？

他们两个一起看向扶手椅的把手。主持人又问了几个问题；Chris回答了一个，Seb回答了一个，Mackie把大家都逗乐了。这是首映式，他们很愉快地享受着，他们都喜欢这个——他喜欢Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，他喜欢Sebastian在他身边——

他晃了神。该死的。他靠了过去。但是哪里都没再看到那只蜘蛛的踪迹了。在哪里，在哪里——

Seb也靠了过来，因为他太了解他了：“在那里。”

“哦。”哦，好吧：它现在正朝舞台后台爬去了。它跟他们玩完了。跟Sebastian玩完了。

又回答了一轮问题，讨论了一下电影里有的那么多角色，整个队伍，这部电影有着迄今为止最多的复仇者，谈论了他们有多自豪——播放了一个Jeremy Renner和Elizabeth Olsen录制好的视频，他们朝大家挥手，还打了招呼——

他们一下到后台，他就拽着Seb的手臂，把他拉进了最近的空房间里，那看上去好像是个清洁间。Seb在拖把之间看着他。一只水桶从柜子上面疑问地看着他们。

“把你的裤子脱了。”

“什么？现在？”

“我是说——”

“我并不反对，但这真的是你可以找到的最舒服的地方去——”

“不！”

那双灰蓝色的，像是烟雾缭绕的山溪般的，让人宠爱的眼睛惊吓地瞪大了。

“操，”Chris呻吟了一声，“不，不是的，我只是——我当然想要你，上帝啊，我他妈的太想要你了，永远别以为——”他知道Sebastian有时候——幸好不是所有时候，幸好都算不上是大多数时候，谢天谢地——会怎么想自己，“我只是。你刚才。刚才有一只蜘蛛。在你的——操。”

Seb的嘴巴惊讶地张开了，他感到不可思议，但是花了两秒钟就从被吓了一跳的情绪转去安抚他。“Chris，我没事。没事的。他只是一只小蜘蛛，他也没有咬我，什么事情也没有，好吗？”

“你怎么能——”

“因为如果他咬了我的话，如果他是有毒的，我现在就应该知道啦——”

“你真会安慰人！”

“——而且如果我需要帮助的话，你会帮我的，对吗？好了，我们没事的。”他伸出双臂抱住了Chris，在这个拖把间里。一个神秘又浑浊的、不知道是什么的清洁剂在一边的柜子上也表示了支持。节能灯在他们的头顶上亮闪闪地让一切都明亮清晰。Sebastian是那么温暖，那么强壮，他的呼吸吐气让Chris的耳朵有些痒痒的。“在这完了之后，你可以回去酒店脱我的裤子。”

因为Chris是个无可救药地陷入爱河的笨蛋，他说：“我不想让你死。”

“你什么？”Sebastian收回他的拥抱抬头看他，“我......很高兴听你这么说？如果你......想让......我死的话，我可要担心了。”

“哦，上帝啊，”Chris说，“哦，上帝，我是个白痴。我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我只是想说我不能失去你，我爱你。”

“你什么？”Sebastian像刚才那样发问了，慢吞吞地，Chris说，“哦，操。”

“也许等等吧，”Seb回他，很显然他脱口而出的这话没过大脑。他身后的几个拖把靠在了他的肩膀上，“Chris......你......”

正在这时，什么东西撞到了门上。什么人：一个很大声的Anthony Mackie在叫嚷着。“我不知道Chris和Seb跑哪里去了，他们知道我们再过三十秒钟就要去拍照片了，哇哦，他们最好现在就从他们待着的地方出来！”然后又意味深长地踢了踢门。

Seb转过身，把门开了一条缝，压低声音喊道：“拖住他们！再给我们两分钟，跟他们讲你那个猎鹰翅膀的笑话！”然后他马上就又把门关上了。现在这清洁间就剩下他们两个人了。是真的就剩下他们两个了。

Chris闭上了眼睛。他想试着想起来要怎么呼吸。他吸了一口气。又呼出一口气。Seb没有讨厌他，他没有马上掉头走人，把他一个人留在这里，所以这很好，但是——

但是Seb对他的感觉和他不一样，从来就不一样——

“你知道我对你的感觉是一样的，”Seb说，他的手放在Chris的肩膀上，让他感到很安心，“一直如此，操，我以为——Chris，我以为你知道。我以为你一直以来都知道。”

Chris睁开了眼睛。

Sebastian的双手还放在那。他那双像钢琴家一样的手，他那双美好的、精致的、会说话的双手，那双总是在动的双手：那双挥舞冬日战士的小刀，兴奋地表达他的观点，拥抱他的粉丝，爱抚小动物，握住他的手；紧抓着他不放的手。

“我每次看你的时候，”Seb低语道，他吸了一口气，“我就在向你表白，现在，以前——每次我喊你名字的时候我就在说那句话——”

Chris也想讲些什么回应他，他想说些什么，说他的名字，或是什么，什么都可以，但是他都要站不住了，像高尔夫球那么大的迫切的感情卡在了他的喉咙上——

“我爱你，”Sebastian继续说，“Chris Evans。我以为你并不——或者也许我应该表达得更明白点，我猜光喊你的名字并不足以——”

“我喜欢听你叫我的名字！”他向前跨了一步，伸出手环住了Seb——他的男朋友，这个他爱着，也爱着他的男人——用这个动作来表达清楚他那言不达意的话语没能表达出来的意思，“我他妈的真爱你。我爱你！”

“我喜欢蜘蛛，”Sebastian笑了起来，Anthony又踢了一下门，一把拖把倒在了Chris的脚上，他也笑了起来，“我猜我喜欢蜘蛛，你——”

“我......可以试着去喜欢蜘蛛？试着？喜欢一点点？如果你——哦，操，我可以吻你吗，我真的很想——”

“我会把你从蜘蛛手上救回来的，所有蜘蛛，”Seb向他承诺道，“永远。”他们的嘴唇笑着碰到了一起。

他们最后就迟到了两分钟，虽然身上因为被那些清洁用具绊倒撞在墙上而留下了些淤青。Anthony冲着他们坏笑。Sebastian连脸都没红，只是眨了眨眼睛，伸出手和Chris的手指缠在了一起，在公共场合，公开地：他没想小题大做什么的，他就只是想在Chris的身边。

蜘蛛，Chris最后下了结论，也许还是有点用处的。

 

 

END


End file.
